My Valentine
by Jennto
Summary: It's about Daria….it's about Trent…it's about valentines.! (Short fic)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Daria or any of its characters, this is just my daydreaming taking place.!**

**Hope you enjoy it n_n**

**My Valentine**

After been at home listening to Quinn and the fashion club starting an emergency meeting, her mom and dad arguing back in the kitchen, Daria decided that it was best to ran away from the house. Jane was out on a date, and since she was her only friend, Daria decided to just walk around for a while.

She knew Jake and Helen had dinner plans with some friends and Quinn was going to be gone soon with whoever was her date, so all she needed to do was to kill a bit of time, a little sacrifice before going back to a night of Hitchcock movies and junk food without the family annoyance.

* * *

It was passed seven when she started the fourth round to the 3 block perimeter; the sun was still shining over the suburb hills, and she was walking distractedly enjoying a grape snow cone. A car honk buzzed on her ears but she ignored it and continued her way, but after the second honk a familiar voice followed

_-Hey Daria- _

She turned to meet the raspy voice guy and a shy smile found the corner of her lips

_-Hey Trent- _

She blushed

He asked her with honest curiosity the reason of her lonely walk, she explained it with her usual cynicism, and he laugh-cough to it

_-Wanna join me?, I'm out for some pizza-_

Daria was always nervous around him, but manage to control it when necessary; Trent opened the passenger door and though she hesitated for a second, she walked around the car and got in.

* * *

Neither one of them said much while he drove around looking for a parking space. It was Valentine's Day and everyone in town had decided to go out

_-Drive thru?- _She suggested

_-Yeah, there's too much people here- _

After ten minutes of been quiet while waiting for the pie in the car, Daria decided to ask what she had been wondering

_-Why aren't you with Monique?- _She looked down

_-That's over…again…- _his voice dragged the words

_-Uhm, well, there's more fish in the sea- _ she frowned embarrassed and he smirked

_-Right- _

* * *

They picked some drinks at the mini-market and went back to the road. The cheese smell coming from the back sit made them hungry and Trent suggested eating the pie at home; Daria accepted the invitation (if it could be consider one) and he turn the wheel to get to the house as soon as possible.

_Your place or mine?- _he asked

_-Yours, mine is probably still full of airheads- _

_-Good one Daria (laugh-cough) Casa Lane it is- _

They eat, talked, laugh and even listen to some Pink Floyd as time went by sitting in the kitchen. Trent was comfortable around Daria; she was really cool; Daria liked to hang out with Trent, though she wasn't able to say much like normally happened, they were having fun.

He got his guitar and started making out songs about cheese while she laughed and waived her hand following the tune. They ended up trying to come with a jingle for every item in the Lanes kitchen, including the mysterious red stain in the fridge.

* * *

Daria didn't knew, but Trent was feeling lonely over his breakup and had gone out for pizza to avoid getting all drunk and out in the look of his ex who was probably with a new date. He saw her walking down the street and had consider just saying hi, you know, not to be rude; but he had asked here to join him, and then he invited her to eat with him, she was not like other girls, she made him laugh, besides, this wasn't like a date or anything, _was it?_

Trent had appeared unexpected that day; she had planned to spent the night in her room watching TV and eating, but had ended up there, and was indeed having fun, something she, to be honest, could not have guess when agreed to eat at his place.

* * *

_-It's almost midnight, I have to go home- _She said

_-Oh, sure, I'll drive you- _

It was only a couple of blocks to get to her house, but she accepted the ride. Trent drove so slow that it took them 10 minutes to arrive at the Morgendorffer house

_-Thanks for the pizza- She_ said opening the door

_-No problem- _he replied softly

She was about to get off the car when he called her name

_-Daria- _

_-Yes Trent- _

_-Uhm, thank you for been my… valentine today- _He leaned and pressed a short but gentle kiss on the edge of her lips

_-I…uhm, see you Trent- _

* * *

Daria entered the house as fast as possible and leaned against the door; she looked down, smiled biting her nail, and blushed. The house was dark, so she turned the lamp next to the stairs and found a note from her mom

_Daria, eat something before you go to bed, your dad and I are going out and Quinn has a date. Love Mom_

Daria quietly went up the stairs and into her room. She took off her boots and laid in bed, thinking; she never believed in the whole Valentines deal, and she still didn't but mother fortune made her first date, first valentines and first almost kiss to be with no other than her dream musician.


End file.
